It was worth it in the end
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: El rey ha sentenciado a Erwin Smith a muerte, al atardecer será ahorcado ¿En que estará pensando Erwin mientras le ponen la soga? ¿Cuáles serán sus últimas palabras? ¿Así es como acabará su vida? Multichapter. Salen también Jean, Annie, Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, Christa(en general casi todo el mundo)
1. Chapter 1

El cielo poco a poco iba pasando de un azul claro a unos tonos más anaranjados, hasta se vislumbraba algún rojo, el rojo era casi tan intenso como la sangre que injustamente se iba a derramar ese día. Al igual que el cielo perdería el sol con el atardecer la humanidad perdería a su mayor luchador, Erwin Smith. Su sentencia de muerte ya había sido dictada por el mismísimo rey, en cuanto el sol se pusiera sería ahorcado.

Ahí se encontraba, en la horca esperando a que el verdugo ajustará su soga, viendo como aquellos nobles y demás miembros de la Policía Militar se acercaban a la plaza para ver su ejecución. Erwin miró a esos pobres inconscientes, creyendo que matándole acabarían con los que amenazaban a la humanidad, oh cuan equivocados estaban. Si tan solo supieran que su adorado rey y los soldados de la policía eran aquellos que jugaban con sus vidas, como si no tuvieran valor alguno. El ex comandante había luchado por todos y cada uno de ellos, quería liberar a la humanidad, descubrir porque estaban en esa situación y así limpiar el nombre de su amado padre.

Pero estaba esperando a ser ahorcado, tras tantos sacrificios así se lo iban a pagar. Si su vida vida tuviera que describirse con una palabra, esta sería sacrificio. Desde su infancia, cuando a su padre le torturaron y ejecutaron por querer saber la verdad que escondían los muros, todos los amigos y compañeros que perdió por el bien de la humanidad, hasta perdió su brazo por todos y cada uno de los habitantes de los muros. Ahora le tocaba su sacrificio final, su propia vida. No pudo evitar reír con amargura ¿Aquí acababa su historia? Pudo descubrir algunas cosas, pero todavía había tanto por saber. Deseaba poder morir tranquilo, pero sus entrañas se revolvían, gritando que siguiera con vida, sus hombres le necesitaban, había mucho que hacer. Sabía que si le dieran más tiempo podría hacer más por la humanidad, por el bien de los soldados que seguían en pie luchando por la legión y en nombre de todos los compañeros que habían dado su vida. Auro, Erd, Gunter, Petra, Nanaba, Mike...todas personas brillantes merecedoras de una vida digna, pero que dieron su vida por los demás.

Los tambores comenzaron a sonar mientras el rey se sentaba en su trono, mirando con altivez a todos. Una grotesca sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro cuando ordeno al verdugo que le fuera poniendo la soga a Smith. Pensaba que había ganado, y hasta Erwin lo creyó por un momento ¿Qué era de los hombres que había dejado?¿Estarían bien sus soldados?¿Les habrán encontrado los policías? ¿Se habían perdido todos los guerreros de la humanidad?

No.

Mientras tan solo quedará un hombre con ganas de luchar por la verdad y por la gloria de la humanidad no perdería. Sus soldados no eran unos don nadie. Ellos lucharían hasta el final, confiaba en ellos.

A pesar de las muertes, el dolor, la decepción, al final todo merecía la pena.

Nunca volvería a dudar de sus hombres.

Alzo la mirada para toparse con los ojos del falso rey, los miro desafiándole. Entonces el monarca se acerco a él.

-¿Y bien? ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme Smith? ¿Vas a lamentarte y pedir clemencia como hizo el imbécil de tu padre?

-Jamás.-

-¿Cómo?-

Erwin miró al rey para luego mirar a los espectadores. Su mirada era sincera y decidida. Alzo su voz para que todos escucharan la verdad.

-¡Jamás me rendiré! Ni siquiera mi muerte conseguirá silenciarme, puede que para ti esta sea una victoria. Pero tan solo es una batalla, la guerra por la humanidad seguirá en pie. Por mucho que extorsiones la verdad, tortures a los hombres sinceros y quieras hacer que tú pueblo sea ignorante ¡Fallarás! ¡Mientras haya un hombre curioso, una mujer que no acepte su vida, un niño que desee saber que hay tras los muros, un anciano que este ansioso por saber sobre el pasado, seguirá habiendo esperanza! Podrás matarme a mi, a mis hombres, dejarnos ante todos como vulgares asesinos y una patraña de mentirosos. Toda mi vida he peleado con todo lo que tengo, y sí, he perdido mis batallas, pero las victorias han sido merecedoras de todo el sufrimiento. Ahora es cuando el pueblo se debe de alzar y quitarse la venda llena de miedo que tanto lleva cegándoles ¡Es hora de intentar alzar las alas de la libertad que todos escondemos en nosotros! ¡Yo aquí, apresado, exhausto y herido sigo alzando mis alas, porque cortaran mis alas, pero no mis ganas de volar! ¡NOSOTROS MIEMBROS DE LA LEGIÓN ALZAREMOS EL VUELO DE LA VICTORIA!.

En toda la plaza reino el silencio absoluto. Unos miraban al luchador que se encontraban ante ellos con asombro y admiración, otros no comprendían de que diantres hablaba y otros estaban irritados sabiendo claramente que les desafiaba. Entonces fue cuando Erwin recibió una patada en la zona baja de la tripa por el hombre más mentiroso de la humanidad, su real y falsa alteza. A causa del golpe Erwin sintió sus piernas temblar, hasta que escuchó ese característico sonido que hacía el equipo de maniobras cuando el gas era expulsado a gran velocidad. Alzo su mirada para ver a alguien con una capa verde con unas alas en su espalda, y el nombre del sujeto surgió de sus labios con desconcierto.

-Levi...pedazo de idiota.- ¿Es que acaso querían que lo matasen? ¿No entendió lo que le dijo aquel día? "Podrás matarme, pero aún así la humanidad te necesita". Pero aún así ahí estaba. Venía solo ¿Había osado desobedecer a Hanji? ¿No había dejado claro que se debían de olvidar de él?

Todos exclamaron mirando al hombre de cabellos negros que había aterrizado sobre el trono del rey, pisoteándolo. Observó a todos con su rostro calmado, pero sus ojos desprendían asco por todos los presentes. Él había dejado atrás a los demás cuando vio en los carteles de la cuidad donde se ocultaban que iban a matar a Erwin Smith. Le habían querido parar en ese momento pero fallaron..

**-Flashback-**

_-No puedes irte ahora, capitán Levi te necesitamos para rescatar a Historia y a Eren- dijo el soldado Arlert, el cual se puso de los nervios al ver como se preparaba Levi. La noticia era horrible, pero sus prioridades ahora eran salvar a sus compañeros._

_-Tsk, ellos pueden esperar, no creó que vayan a moverse por ahora. No hay más que discutir.-_

_-¡Pero el ex comandante Erwin estaba dispuesto a morir! ¡No quería que falláramos a nuestros compañeros en un momento así- Aunque esas palabras sonaban crueles sabía que era la verdad. Todos echaban de menos a Erwin, pero la vida que les había tocado estaba llena de perdidas, tenían que soportar la partida y la muerte de sus compañeros; incluso de los seres queridos. Armin respetaba a Smith, era inteligente, valiente y decidido; su modelo a seguir. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, eso se decía a sí mismo mientras miraba al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad._

_ Entonces Levi miró a Armin con su característica mirada de "Sigue hablando y te daré tal paliza que no vivirás para contarlo". El rubito se quedo de piedra sin decir nada. Por alguna extraña razón siempre se ponía así cuando alguien hacía algún comentario que le desagradaba, sobretodo si iba sobre su estatura o algo de Erwin._

_-Ese idiota siempre quiere acarrear todos los problemas por sí mismo, y si yo no voy a salvarle el culo será como darle la razón. Y créeme cuando te digo que odio dar la razón sin luchar. Nos vemos en dos días.-_

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Y ahí estaba, con los brazos abiertos, mostrando sus espadas, dispuesto a matar a todo aquel que se interponga entre él y Erwin. No podía dejar que Erwin muriese, no después de todo lo que hizo por él. Le dio una razón por la que luchar, una misión que cumplir, amigos, compañeros, el respeto de todo el mundo, y sobretodo le dio esperanza. Él, quien pensaba que toda su vida sería un pedazo de mierda, un don nadie, había sido elevado al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Y todo se lo debía a Erwin.

Puede que en el pasado hubiera intentado matarle y hasta llegó a odiarle, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Si Erwin le ordenará matar, lo haría sin dudarlo. Seguiría y seguirá las órdenes de su comandante hasta el día en el que muriese. Cuando supo que Hanji sería la nueva comandante no lo acepto, seguiría sus ordenes momentáneamente hasta que Erwin volviese. Estaba más que seguro de que tenía algo planeado, ese idiota siempre iba dos pasos más alla que todos. Pero cuando vio confirmado la mayor de sus pesadillas, al ver su sentencia de muerte simplemente le vino una palabra a la mente. Inaceptable ¿Eso era todo? ¿Iba a dejar que le matasen como a un criminal sin luchar más? ¿Hablaba en serio cuando dijo que seguramente moriría? Ni por asomo acataría esa orden. La única orden que jamás cumpliría sería aquella que implicará dejar a Erwin morir. Si él, Levi Ackerman, era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad; entonces Erwin Smith era el hombre que liberaría a la humanidad.

El rey se escondió detrás de los soldados, ordenó que el verdugo ahorcara a Smith y que los soldados apresaran a el capitán. Levi corrió hacía la soga, mirando a Erwin mientras se libraba de los policías militares, aunque le asaltaran todos los soldados del mundo no le detendrían, ya que la mirada que conectaba con la suya, la de Erwin, le daba la fuerza para seguir moviéndose. Entonces fue cuando Erwin sintió como la trampilla iba abriéndose, el verdugo había tirado por fin de la palanca, miró a Levi moviendo los labios pronunciando un insonoro "Lo siento". Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sitió que el tiempo iba más despacio mientras su cuerpo caía y la soga se apretaba más a su cuello, escuchando su voz, la del hombre en el que tenía toda su esperanza puesta, llena de dolor y angustia, a la vez que oía como una cuchilla cortaba algo.

-¡Erwin!-

**¿Fin?**

**¿Logró Levi salvar la vida de Erwin? ¿O acaso falló y ha tenido que ver como moría? Ah~~ lo que tienen los finales abiertos. Quería hacer esto por el último capítulo del manga, así que lo siento si os he spoileado algo. **

**La verdad es que pensaba que sería un one-shot corto, aunque tengo algunas ideas para continuar, o tal vez lo deje así como esta. En fin este fic va sobretodo a mi amiga SheenaDrowned. La canción que me ha inspirado me la paso ello, es "September" de Daughtry, no se la escuche y pensé en algo triste pero a la vez bonito. **

**Espero que hayas disfrutado de este fic, si quereís comentar algo que se pueda mejorar, criticar o simplemente decir que os ha gustado dejar una review, también estoy abierta a vuestras sugerencias~~**

**Saludos FeuerImHerz~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, este será un fic de varios capítulos donde le intentaré dar un final al manga de SnK. Sobretodo voy a centrar a Levi y a Erwin, pero van a aparecer todos los personajes: Armin, Hanji, Jean, Sasha, Mikasa, Connie, Eren, Historia, Ymir (y más pero prefiero que os sorprendan sus apariciones),etc. Esperó que os guste y siento haber tardado tanto, pero tenía que pensar como hacer la huida. **

* * *

Tenía a su comandante en brazos, el condenado aún respiraba. Esa fue una pequeña victoria pero..¿Qué haría ante todos los guardias que le seguían? Tenía que huir cargando el peso muerto de metro ochenta mientras él era un hombre uno sesenta; no es no fuera fuerte pero era complicado huir, luchar y cargar, todo a la vez.

Para colmo tenía a Nile mirándole fijamente, había venido a ver si era cierto que el capitán se había dignado a aparecer, Levi no podía matarlo, aunque fuera un alto mando en la policía militar era uno de los mejores amigos de Erwin y no podía quitarle a otra persona importante después de la perdida de Mike.

Pero antes de que pudieran parpadear un gran estallido surgió y un trueno impacto. Eso solo podía ser un titán...¿Eren? ¿Cuándo había huido?¿Qué narices había pasado mientras se iba? Entonces vio una figura a la que albergaba bastante odio, Annie ¿Cómo podía haber huido?¿No se había quedado en coma dentro de esa puta piedra?

Del hombro de la mujer titan se asomaba el soldado Arlert y Kirschstein. Era todo demasiado confuso ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?

**~·Flashback·~**

**La tarde anterior.**

El capitán Levi les había abandonado y todos los miembros de la legión estaban de los nervios, ahora Hanji no sabía como organizar el rescate Eren, contaban con él para enfrentarse a ellos. Todos estaban en pánico. Todos menos Armin y Jean, quienes no estaban ahí. Ellos se encontraban en un carro que iba en dirección a Sina.

-No se como cojones me he podido meter en esto.- Bufó el más alto de los dos.-

-Te dije que iba a ir por mi cuenta...- Contestó Armin.

-¿Y dejarte a ti solo sin ayuda alguna? No te lo tomes a mal, pero dudo que puedas enfrentarte a ellos.-

-¿Quién ha dicho que tengamos que enfrentarnos?.-

-¿Eh?-

Con cuidado el chico de ojos azules fue sacando los uniformes de la policía militar que había robado tiempo atrás, no es que estuviera orgulloso, pero ahora mismo les venía de perlas.

-Si no puedes con ellos tendrás que unirte a ellos. Póntelo cuanto antes.-

-Tsk y pensar que me moría por tener una de estas...-

-Las cosas eran diferentes.- Entre ambos reino el silencio, pero en la mente de Armin no paraba de rondar la misma pregunta una y otra vez, aquel no era el mejor momento pero la curiosidad le estaba volviendo loco.- Oye Jean...¿Si...si Marco no hubiera..?-

-No. Simplemente no empieces con eso.- La mirada que le hecho a Armin desprendía dolor.- No vuelvas a preguntarme nada de eso.-

-P-perdón..-

-Ni siquiera quiero pensar en un "y si".- Dijo Jean tras un largo minuto en silencio, Arlert se giró para mirarle.- Tengo que vivir en la realidad y no en la fantasía...En fin ¿cual es el plan? Si nos ve el capitán nos mandará a tomar por saco, así que deduzco que tienes una buena idea.-

-Sí, antes que nada tenemos que ver a alguien.-

-¡Je! ¡Eso suena como una buena idea!.-

**~·Un par de horas después en cuartel general de la policía militar ·~**

-Esto no es una buena idea.- Gruñó Jean molesto.

Estaban en el sótano del cuartel, donde ahí se encontraba la prisión de su antigua compañera Annie Leonhart. No había cambiado en absoluto, seguía igual que el día en el que se convirtió en un enorme montón de cristal. Jean la odiaba. Desde que supo sobre lo del equipo de Marco engendró un enorme odio hacia la rubia, él cuando buscaba por lo menos alguien que le hubiera visto morir, y esa maldita le había robado el equipo ¿Y si ella había sido la culpable de su muerte?¿Y si lo había visto y no hizo nada?¿Se lo quito cuando estaba vivo o muerto?¿Qué hizo con su chaqueta? Cada vez que pensaba en todas las mentiras y todas las vidas con las que había acabado le hervía la sangre. Jamás la perdonaría.

-Jean, necesitamos su ayuda.-

-No, esa zorra solo trae problemas.-

-¡No digas eso! Ella tendría que tener sus razones.-

-Oooh claro que las tenía ¡Ser una puta sin corazón a la que no le importa una mierda destrozar la vida de los demás! La única razón por la que la sacaría de aquí sería para darle el castigo que esa se merece ¡Qué la den!.-

-¡Es nuestra única oportunidad! Si perdemos a Erwin y a Levi estaremos perdidos, y además si pudimos una vez con Annie podremos otra vez. Confía en mi.- El otro ni siquiera quería mirarle, entonces en la brillante mente del rubito se le ocurrió lo que tenía que decir.- Él la perdonaría si es necesario.-

-No me saques ahora la carta de Marco, Arlert.-

-Ya, pero sabes que es la verdad.-

-Hmpf.- El de ojos ámbar se cruzó de brazos mientras resoplaba.- Esta bien ¿Cuál es el plan?.-

-Emmm...pensaba hablarla hasta que reaccione.- Contestó Armin mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo.-

-¿Qué? Joder Armin esperaba algo más logrado que solo hablar ¡Si lo puedo hacer hasta yo!.- Se acercó a donde estaba Annie y le dio una patada.- ¡Eh tú la de napia sal de ahí y mueve tu puto culo psicópata de ahí! ¿¡Enserio crees que esto funcionará!? Joder he dejado a mis compañeros y llevo un puto unicornio en la espalda.-

-¡Jean! Déjame hacerlo a mi.-

-Pfffff toda tuya, como ves como contesta con entusiasmo, aunque no es sea muy diferente de cuando estaba con nosotros.-

-¡J-E-A-N! Sshhh. Déjame que me encargue de hacer esto.- Con otro bufido el otro se fue, dándoles la espalda.- Hola Annie...se que la última vez que hablamos fue un poco... violento, la verdad es que no esperaba que fuera ha acabar las cosas de esta manera...no se que es lo que quieres, pero sigo esperando que en el fondo seas una buena persona, al igual que Berthold y Reiner, y que me ayudes...-Hubo un sonido como el que hacía el hielo cuando se congelaba aún más, haciendo que Jean se girase sacando las espadas, pero Armin le hizo una señal de que parase.- Sabemos lo de Berthold y Reiner, pero espero que tú puedas explicármelo, que no es todo como parece ¿Por favor? Annie sal y háblame... te necesito ahora más que nunca.-

-¿Ahora es cuando te arrodillas y le pides matrimonio?.-

Comentó con burla Kirschstein, lo cual hizo que Arlert le dedicará una mirada exceptica. Pero entonces el cristal de Annie comenzó a temblar, haciendo que ambos se pusieran en posición de defensa, sacando sus armas; el ruido podría hacer que los policías militares se acercaran y luego estaba que tal vez tendrían que lidiar con una enfadada mujer titan. Los cristales se fragmentaron en miles de pedazo, haciendo que finalmente la rubia se liberará de su prisión, cayendo de rodillas. Hubo un silencio absoluto mientras sus ojos azules conectaban con el otro par de ojos azules de Armin, lentamente ella se fue acercando.

-Armin.- Dijo sin un atismo de sentimiento en su voz.

-A-annie, no pensé que fueras a escucharme, yo-

-¡Serás zorra! ¿¡Ahora te atreves a dar por fin la cara?!.-

-¡Jean para!.-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Annie se acercó a sin rastro alguno de sentimiento en su rostro.- Jean, no he venido por ti ¿Qué sucedió con Berthold y Reiner?.-

Mientras Armin y Jean ponían al día a Annie sobre todo lo que había sucedido; cuando Berthold y Reiner secuestraron a Ymir, la revelación de que Christa pasó a ser Historia Reiss y por ello la verdadera heredera al trono, el secuestro de Eren y todo el problema con la policía militar. En realidad no estaba tan sorprendida, lo cual les hizo preguntarse hasta que punto sabía ella lo que estaba pasando.

-Y bien ¿para qué me queréis?.- Pregunto la soldado.

-Necesitamos que rescates a Erwin y a Levi, debes de causar un revuelo mientras nosotros nos encargamos de llevarnos a Erwin lejos, yo estaré contigo para que después vengas con nosotros. No te mataremos ni te arrestaremos.-

-¿¡Se va ir de rositas?! ¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho!.- Se quejó Jean.

-Os lo contaré.- Dijo llanamente Annie.-

-¿¡Qué?!.- Exclamaron los dos chicos.

-Eso. Os diré porque estamos atacando a los muros, que queremos, la verdad que esconden estos muros y todo lo que queráis. Con dos condiciones, la primera será que no me matéis ni me hagáis nada y la segunda es que me llevéis ante Eren.-

-¿Y qué harás con Eren?.- Preguntó Arlert.- ¿No irás a matarle, verdad?.-

-Lo primero es lo primero. Salvemos al comandante y al capitán y después hablaremos.-

**~·Fin del Flashback·~**

-¡Capitán no hay tiempo que perder! Ayúdame a sacar al comandante.- Dijo apurado Jean mientras baja a ayudarles.

La titan mujer estaba pisoteando y dando patadas a los edificios, sembrando el caos completo en Sina. La mayoría de los miembros de la policía escogieron coger al rey y llevarle a un sitio seguro antes que pelear contra ella, además Armin estaba situado en su nuca con diferentes tipos de armas de fuego, disparando a los equipos de aquellos que se acercarán a su punto vital. Un plan perfecto. Antes de que Nile pudiera idear un plan, un enorme montón de humo se formo en la plaza; haciendo que pasarán desapercibidos dos personas con la capa de la policía militar que se dirigían al muro.

Al otro lado del muro Jean estaba con un bigote postizo y unas gafas falsas, mientras que el capitán y el comandante se encontraban escondidos en un montón de paja, Armin se puso una barba postiza y una peluca de color gris, también llevaba el sobrero de su abuelo con un cojín debajo de su camisa para hacerle parecer más rechoncho. Annie llevaba un vestido de color rosa, el cual no aprobaba, con un corpiño lila y un pañuelo blanco que rodeaba su peluca pelirroja. Normalmente estarían riéndose de tal situación pero tenían que aparentar normalidad. Durante todo el camino no hablaron, no fuera a ser que alguien les escuchará hablar y sospecharán de ello, sin embargo un guardia les paró.

-¿De dónde vienen y a donde van?.-Preguntó demandante un soldado de mediana edad con un bigote idéntico al de Jean.

-¿Q-qué ha dicho hijo?.- preguntó Armin mientras ponía una voz de abuelo, que a decir verdad lo hacía muy bien, mientras ponía su mano sobre su oreja.-La edad no perdona hijito y ya no soy un mozo...-

-Ha dicho que de donde hemos venido.- Contestó Jean "¿Qué narices haces Armin? Parece que te encante hacer de actor..".- Disculpenlé, él y mi..-

-Esposa.- Dijo súbitamente la rubia, haciendo que los otros dos se quedasen pasmados; se esperaban algo como hermana o sobrina.- Recién casados.-

-Oh vaya ¿Has oído eso Rupert? Una pareja de recién casados.- Dijo soldado que acompañaba al otro con tono jovial.

El otro soldado los miró exceptivos, y a los dos jóvenes no se les ocurría que hacer. Entonces Annie tomó la incitativa y tomó la cara de Jean para darle un beso, bueno más bien era sobre su bigote, pero dio el pego, haciendo que los soldados les dejarán seguir con su camino. Armin siguiendo su papel le dio unas palmadas a Jean, que para Kirschstein eran algo demasiado fuerte ¿estaría celoso?, mientras se reía y decía "estos jóvenes". Una vez se alejaron de los soldados Jean miró a Annie como si fuera a matarla.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Crees que me voy dejando besar por traidores como si nada?.-

-Cálmate Jean. No es como si te robará el primer beso.- Leonhart le hecho una mirada acusadora a Kirschstein y este se encogió.

-¡No se de que narices estas hablando!.-

-¿Niños queréis cerrar el puto pico de una jodida vez?.- Gruño Levi sacando su cabeza del montón de paja.- Ahora si que parecéis un puto matrimonio, y estoy intentando que Erwin descanse entre este montón de mierda.-

-Déjalos, esta bien escuchar algo que no sean políticos.- Salto una voz al lado de Levi.

Todos se giraron para ver como el comandante Erwin se despertaba de su "siestecita" y es brindaba a todos una calmada sonrisa. Levi fue al instante a su lado para cogerle y ayudarle mientras miraba que todo estuviera bien con él.

-¡Comandante Erwin!.- Canturrearon Armin y Jean con alegría.-

-Vaya ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado? Debe de ser mucho para que les haya crecido barba y canas.-

Bromeo Erwin, un sentimiento de alivio se extendió por su cuerpo. Sus soldados estaban vivos y habían logrado salvarle ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba orgulloso de sus chicos, si tuviera sus dos brazos les abrazaría con fuerza. Pero no era el momento.

-¿Cómo se encuentra capitán?¿Desde cuando lleva despierto?.-

-Un buen rato, de hecho el capitán Levi me ha estado informando de todo lo sucedido.- Dicho esto miro a Annie como si estuviera calculando algo.- Un gusto verla personalmente.-

-...-

Como siempre Annie se mantenía callada, en realidad solo se comunicaba con Armin, lo cual no era malo; después de todo él era muy listo y sabía como tratar con las personas. En cuestión de segundo llegaron ahí, todos sus compañeros les recibieron y vitorearon al comandante cuando llegó, no se percataron de la presencia de la otra mujer hasta que se aseguraron de que los demás no estaban heridos.

-¿Y quién es esta dama?¿Os ha ayudado a escapar? En ese caso déjame agradecértelo.- Dijo con alegría Hanji mientras le cogía la mano a Annie, lo que hizo que esta pusiera cara de asco, no le gustaba el contacto físico a la mínima.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pelirroja?.-

-Annie Leonhart.-

Contestó mientras se quitaba la peluca, haciendo que la científica soltará su mano y sus compañeros sacarán las armas preparándose para atacar. La tensión era palpable mientras la rubia tenía un arma de mortal calma, esperando a ver quien hacía el primer movimiento. La cual fue nada más ni nada menos que Mikasa, con esa mirada que tenía cuando estaba enfadada, esa que hacía que uno se hiciera pis en los pantalones. Pero por suerte apareció Arlert, interponiéndose entre ambas mujeres.

-Armin, aparta.- Demandó la asiática.

-Mikasa, Annie ha venido aquí en son de paz.- Todos miraron a Armin como si estuviera loco.- Nos ha ayudado a huir de Sina y nos ayudará a encontrar a Eren.-

Error.

Mencionar a Annie queriendo encontrar a Eren delante de una Mikasa malhumorada y armada no era una buena idea.

-¿Eren?¿Annie, acaso quieres volver a quitarme a Eren?¿Vas a volver a jugar con su mente? ¿Quieres que se ponga de tú lado? No lo permitiré. Yo soy más fuerte. Yo salvaré a Eren.-

-¡Mikasa por favor! Pelear será lo peor, debemos de unirnos.-

-¿Armin como puedes estar de su lado?.- Preguntó alterado Connie mientras le temblaban las manos.- Después de todo lo que hizo..- Entonces el rubio cayó en la cuenta, él, Jean y Annie siempre eran un equipo, consideraba a Annie su compañera y le dolía muchísimo que le hubieran traicionado.- ¿Pretendes que creamos lo que nos dice?¿Estas loco?.-

-¡Connie cierra la boca!.- Protestó Jean entrando en escena y sacando sus espadas.- ¡Armin tiene un plan! Y como sigáis mintiéndoos con él o dudando se sus cualidades os juró que os meto la espada donde más os duela.- Declaró mientras se ponía al lado de su mejor amigo.- Además nos prometió que nos contaría toda la verdad.-

-¡Chicos!.- Gritó Armin.- ¡Se que Annie y los otros dos titanes nos han hecho mucho daño! Entiendo vuestro dolor y despecho, pero no podéis parar y pensar un poco ¿No creéis que si nos hubieran querido matar lo habrían hecho hace cinco años? ¿Y de verás creéis que unos niños de diez años planearon esto? Ella me ha dado su palabra, he cumplido una pequeña parte liberándola, y ella ayudándonos. Por favor si no queréis confiar en ella confiar en mi, y sabéis de sobra que yo nunca idearía un plan donde vosotros estuvierais en peligro ¡Así qué si confiasteis en mi entonces hacerlo ahora!.-

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que Erwin puso su puño sobre su corazón, haciendo que todos centrarán su atención en él. Se acercó a los jóvenes, haciendo que finalmente todos bajarán sus armas y hicieran el saludo en señal de respeto al comandante que por poco habían perdido.

-Ni yo mismo podría haber hecho un mejor discurso soldado Arlert. Si ahora la soldado Leonhart acepta darnos un poco de información, nosotros no nos opondremos a ella y partiremos a salvar a Historia y a Eren.-

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Annie. Todos miraron con expectación, había tantas preguntas que rondaban en su mente y que necesitaban respuesta ¿ se lo contaría?¿les mentaría?.- Nuestro objetivo no es acabar con la humanidad, sino con aquellos que nos condenaron.- Los soldados ahí presenten se susurraban los unos a los otros cosas como "¿les condenaron?""¿Acaso nosotros no somos los condenados?"; pero cesaron cuando Erwin alzó la mano para que callarán y la bajo esperando que la rubia continuase.- Hace miles de años el mundo era diferente al de ahora, no había titanes ni muros, los humanos vivían por todo el mundo, pero entonces una gran guerra que sumió a todos los países, la causa de esto fue una organizaciones llamada Olympus, la cual reunió un montón de científicos para que crearon súper soldados y los llamaron como los padres de los dioses del Olimpo "Titanes", soldados dotados de poderes como fuerza, regeneración, inmortalidad y demás dones. El mundo estalló en un caos, todos querían el gen titán. Aquellos con el gen de titán se creían superiores y pensaban que podían acabar con los seres humanos y esclavizarles. Antes el mundo tenía una tecnología más avanzada de la que tenemos ahora, como las llamadas "bombas, las consecuencias de la guerra fueron colosales y casi la especie humana se extinguió. .- La rubia paró para tomar una bocanada de aire y continuar con su historia.- Los países conocidos como Alemania, Francia, Italia, Holanda y algunos habitantes de otras zonas del planeta, se reunieron y crearon unos muros armados con los cuales proteger a los seres humanos, pero en realidad era una trampa, esperaron a que los titanes fueran a atacar a los muros y los encerraron en estos. Los titanes se asustaron y perdieron el control de sus poderes, y una vez que un titán se deja consumir por sus instintos no puede volver a su forma humana.-

-¿Entonces queréis liberar a los titanes?.- Preguntó Armin

-Eso no es algo a lo que yo pueda responder.-Dijo con seriedad Annie.- Tenemos que ir a por nuestro líder.-

-¿Líder?.-

-Sí, por ahora solo hay cuatro guerreros titanes, tres de ellos ya los conocéis. El cuarto es el que se encarga de comunicarnos con la organización de Olympus y el mundo de los muros-

-Vamos el hijo puta detrás de todo esto.- Gruñó Jean mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No, después de todo los cuatro solo somos un arma no el cerebro.- Contestó Annie.

-¿Y de quién se trata?.-

-Seguirme.-

Nadie preguntó nada más, siguieron a la rubia, no querían cuestionarse si era una trampa o no, pero necesitaban saber la verdad. Fueron el nuevo equipo de Levi; Sasha, Connie, Jean, Mikasa y Armin, con Levi, Hanji y Erwin. Todo era tan confuso ¿Entonces los titanes no eran tan antiguos?¿Ellos eran los que habían condenado a los titanes?¿Quién era el cuarto guerrero titan? Miles de preguntas. Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que no quedaba muy lejos de su escondite, una vez abrieron la puerta de la cabaña Annie abrió una trampilla que llevaba a una escalera, todos bajaron la escalera para encontrarse una sala decorada con muebles dignos de un palacio, se trataba de una sala de estar y al final se encontraba un escritorio donde había un soldado al que apenas se le podía ver. Pero finalmente se pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre un poco más alto que Jean, de cabellos negros y vestido con una gabardina negra a juego con el resto de su ropa. Una vez que mostró su rostro todos los jóvenes salvo Annie dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. No podía ser ese hombre...el otro líder era...Marco.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Marco es uno de los titanes! Sí, como veis pongo esto como una historia post-apocalíptica. Por lo cual pongo que el pasado se sitúa en lo que sería nuestro futuro cercano; así se podría explicar que un ambiente casi medieval hubiera objetos como la pólvora, el gas, etc.

Intentaré resolver la trama y que se sepan los secretos del muro y sobre los titanes. Se que en este capítulo ni Erwin ni Levi han tenido tanto protagonismo, pero lo seguirán teniendo, solo que ahora tiene que contarle los demás todo. Además el primer capitulo era más serio y quería meter un poco de humor para que la historia sea algo más amena; aún así va a tener de todo un poco. Espero que os guste y continuaré con el próximo capitulo explicando todo lo que sucede, en el siguiente pondré ya que van a hacer respecto a todo.

Habrá muchos conflictos, entre Annie, Eren y Mikasa; algunos sentimientos entre Annie y Armin, conflictos entre Marco y los demás sobre su traición (sobretodo Jean), Hanji y su investigación, etc. Si os gusta me alegra y espero que sigáis la historia

Saludos FeuerImHerz


End file.
